The Day' Series
by Imaginator
Summary: A collection of small ficlets, featuring each of the Saiyuki members, each losing something important to him. Warning: Humor abroad! Read at the risk of falling of your seat. Fic One: Hakkai. Fic Two:Sanzo
1. Introduction

Introduction.  
  
OK, I know there are a million Japanese readers (or readers who know Japanese) here, but this is for those who don't know the mentioned language. If you're a non-japanese user, take heed. If you DO know Japanese, you can skip this and head to the fic.  
  
You'll find these words liberally used throughout this fic. So, as to not confuse anyone, the meanings of those words are provided here:  
  
Bakasaru-Stupid monkey  
  
Baka-stupid  
  
Ero-horny (you know I don't mean 'horns')  
  
Ero Kappa-Horny water toad (OK, so, I'm not sure about the toad thing, but somewhere along those lines)  
  
Ero Gokiburi- Horny cockroach  
  
Urusei/Urusai- Shut up  
  
Urusendayo- (very pissed) shut up  
  
Sou ka- I see  
  
Itai-Ow  
  
Bakayaro-Stupid a**  
  
Saru-monkey  
  
Youkai-that's the minions of the enemy, it is not (technically) a Japanese word.  
  
Nande yo/Nani- What  
  
Gomen/Gomenasai-Sorry(informal)  
  
OK, I THINK that's all, gomen if I missed any. Tell me if I do.  
  
Hope you all enjoy this, I did.  
  
Imaginator 


	2. The Day Hakkai Lost His Luck

Moshi-moshi to all readers of this fic! This is my second ever piece of fiction and my first Gensomaden Saiyuki one! So, forgive any lousy mistakes I may make along the way.  
  
This is the first installment of 'The Day' series, and hopefully a good start. Might contain lame humor, but bear with me here. I had actually intended to make this in two parts, but then, half the fun would be spoilt...  
  
I won't say much; heck, I never do, but.here we go.  
  
Oh wait!  
  
Feel free to leave a NICE review before you go. Flames will be chased away with a harisen..  
  
OK, now back to where I left off.. Oh, yes! At the fic!.  
  
Just read, (I'd take until tomorrow to introduce it anyway.)  
The Day Hakkai Lost  
  
It was another of those relatively rare peaceful nights. Peaceful as in no youkai attack, no Homura and his gang, no enemy assassins, no nothing.  
  
Take that back. There was something going on in the rest house the Sanzo- ikkou had decided to stop at for the night.  
  
The tenants of the foresaid rest house trembled with terror every time a strangled scream or a loud groan was heard. Occasionally, a loud pounding was heard as well. Many made lame jokes on what could be happening while others just hid under their blankets in their room, trying to drown out the noises suggesting dangerous things. The inn-keeper shook his head, wondering what had possessed him to agree to take in the odd-looking quartet for the night. The answer: Money. Good money at that.  
  
Upstairs, in Hakkai's room, completely unknowing of the terror they were causing the people below, the Sanzo-ikkou were doing what they normally do.  
  
They were gambling. And the game this time was Black Jack.  
  
Goku crowed triumphantly as he slammed his cards on the floor with a thud loud enough to put shakes in the legs of those below. "Hah! Nineteen! I dare you to beat that!" Gojyo muttered as he threw down his cards, revealing an eighteen.  
  
"Che!" Sanzo snorted. " I've got a twenty-one. I win." Goku's face fell as he pushed the cards back to the center of the floor.  
  
"Ahaha," Hakkai laughed nervously, eyeing his gambling companions, "So sorry, minasan." He revealed his cards: an ace and a jack: the ultimate couple. Loud groans were heard.  
  
"Argh!!!" Gojyo groused. " That's the fifty-seventh game you have won IN A ROW!!!! Come on, Hakkai, let someone else win for a change."  
  
" He's got a point," Goku agreed as he stretched his legs, stiff from sitting too long. Sanzo was silent. Only a slight twitch in his forehead said he wasn't as calm as he seemed.  
  
"I'm going to bed," abruptly getting off the floor, "And I suggest you sarus all do the same. We leave in the morning." Gojyo and Goku got off the floor as well, both casting reproachful looks at Hakkai, still looking confused.  
  
Hakkai stared at the retreating backs uncomprehendingly. Even he couldn't explain why he kept winning, assuming it was pure luck.  
  
Hakuryuu, not really understanding his master's distress, yet knowing he had to be comforted, climbed into Hakkai's lap. Hakkai rubbed Hakuryuu's head absently as he picked Hakuryuu and himself off the floor and headed to bed. He switched off the light and climbed under the blankets.  
  
But even under the covers, sleep eluded him. Thoughts of the slight resentment his fellow youkais (and man) had showed him still clouded his mind. Oh yes, it was slight but it was there. And it might grow bigger. And bigger.  
  
Hakkai groaned. It was going to be a very long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, as Goku burst panting into the little pub of the rest house, late as usual, he was met by an unusual sight. Instead of waiting to yell at him, Sanzo was looking around for something. As was Gojyo. The people around them were looking at them warily, unsure of what they were doing. Many ran out of the way as Goku paused in his tracks. Looking at his comrades questioningly, he asked,  
  
"Ne Sanzo, Gojyo, what are you looking for?"  
  
"Hakkai." That unnerved Goku. Gojyo actually answering him without the usual 'bakasaru'.  
  
Sanzo darted near the door, scattering people in his wake, muttering, " Where could that saru be?" just as Hakkai burst into the room, panting rather as Goku did. Everybody (including the tenants and the barkeeper) froze as Hakkai made his appearance. Sanzo was the first to speak.  
  
"Baka! Where the hell have you been???" He felt a great urge to pull out The Paper Fan and give Hakkai a sound thwack on the head but was loath to do so. After all, Hakkai would probably give a very reasonable answer as well as a reproachful look for whacking him. Still.. His hand trembled with the effort to remain by his side. He finally gave in to the urge, pulled out the Fan and delivered a sound thwack.  
  
Right on Goku's head.  
  
"Itai!!! What was THAT for????"  
  
"You woke up late."  
  
"But Hak."  
  
"Urusai." Sanzo ignored the eighteen-year-olds yelps as he waited for Hakkai to give him his reason for disappearing for so long. Hey, at least it would probably be reasonable.  
  
Hakkai smiled sheepishly. "Ah.I was sleeping." Hakuryuu nodded in confirmation.  
  
You could have heard a pin drop in that room.  
  
Sanzo was speechless. Goku's jaw had fallen open, his earlier thwack completely forgotten. Gojyo's eyes were practically bugging out.  
  
Hakkai had never woken up later than Goku. Ever.  
  
The looks on their faces were scary enough to drive several already nervous people out through the back door.  
  
Once again, Sanzo was the first to regain use of his voice. " You.you.overslept?"  
  
Hakkai sweat-dropped. "Er. hai. Gomen."  
  
By now, Goku's jaw was practically touching the floor. Gojyo had staggered to a nearby table to support himself, causing the people sitting there to flee. Sanzo was the only one still standing. And that was because of his iron will.  
  
Yet even his iron will couldn't expect what came next.  
  
Hakkai yawned widely, stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes. It was obvious he was still tired.  
  
Hakkai was never tired in the mornings. Ever. Heck, he usually got up a full hour before Sanzo even cracked open his eyes.  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou (minus Hakkai) stared in open-eyed shock.  
  
Hakkai looked around at his companions, smiling the Hakkai smile. "Are we leaving yet?"  
  
Sanzo pulled enough wits together to give a response. Hurriedly gathering his composure and much calmed by the all-too-familiar smile, he said, "We leave now."  
  
The sighs in the bar were filled with relief  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harahetta." Goku moaned as they turned down a road leading into the next town. "I'm soooo hungry.."  
  
"Baka! We haven't even been traveling more than an hour yet!!!"  
  
"But breakfast was so small." Goku sighed mournfully at the memory. " The inn was so stingy..And don't call me baka."  
  
"BAKASARU!!!! You probably ate them out of their kitchen!!!!"  
  
Goku's face turned red. "ERO KAPPA!!!!"  
  
"Why you."  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
"URUSENDAYO!!!!!"  
  
A muttered, "corrupt, droopy-eyed."  
  
*TWHACK*  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself???"  
  
More mutters, but for now, Goku and Gojyo subsided. Sanzo resumed sitting and watched the view. Slowly and oh-so-carefully, he inched his gaze upon Hakkai. He was staring in front, hands on the wheel, driving. Which was perfectly fine if not for one thing.  
  
He wasn't smiling. The trademark Hakkai Lets-not-fight-since-it's-such-a- beautiful-day smile was missing.  
  
Now as much as Sanzo disliked that smile, it worried him to see it gone. Heck, it was beginning to spook him.  
  
Better deal with it before he began really worrying.  
  
"Hakkai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are you alright?" Goku and Gojyo looked at Sanzo before turning back to argue under their breaths.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Goku and Gojyo once again turned to stare at Sanzo for actually being considerate before looking at Hakkai.  
  
Hakkai blinked and looked at Sanzo, confusion in his eyes. "Nani?"  
  
Hakkai was beginning to get on his nerves. Sanzo took a deep breath, his forehead twitching dangerously. "First, you overslept. Then, your smile disappears. Are you SURE there's nothing WRONG???"  
  
"Ahaha." Hakkai chuckled. "No, there is nothing wrong, Sanzo. You're just imagining things."  
  
If possible, the twitching in Sanzo's forehead became more pronounced. Goku and Gojyo, noticing this, flinched in sympathy for Hakkai; it was all too familiar to them. Any time now, the harisen will come out from Sanzo's robes and make contact with Hakkai's head.  
  
"Alright then." Gojyo and Goku's eyes almost bugged out. They stared at Sanzo. He was actually looking calm. The harisen was nowhere in sight. The sutra was still safely folded.  
  
What the hell was going on????  
  
Sanzo caught them staring at him.  
  
"What are you sarus staring at????"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another ten minutes later.  
  
GROWL. Goku moaned dismally.  
  
"Harahetta.I'm starving.I need food."  
  
Groan. "Not again. Baka, if you have ALREADY forgotten, YOU ate the biggest breakfast!!! How do you think WE feel???"  
  
"Hungry.die of hunger.."  
  
"BAKASARU!!! Stop your whining!!!!"  
  
"ERO GOKIBURI!!!!!"  
  
Silence. Goku and Gojyo paused in mid-fight, trying to figure it out. Something was missing. Something important. Something vital for their fight..  
  
"Hakkai?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Er.nothing." Gojyo couldn't believe it. Hakkai was still driving. He hadn't turned around to intervene at all. He wasn't going into his lets- just-stop-fighting-and-settle-down mode. Behind him, Goku was staring wide- eyed at the back of Hakkai's head. If it were possible, there'd be two holes in it by now.  
  
Gojyo scuttled over to Sanzo, whose eyes were carefully not-on-Hakkai- but still-watching-him and whispered, "OK, what's the deal with Hakkai????" Goku crowded close.  
  
Sanzo glared up at them and for a moment, it seemed as if the dreaded Fan was about to make a reappearance. " Would I know? I have been watching him for an hour and he hasn't smiled."  
  
Goku and Gojyo gasped in unison. "No smile?"  
  
"No."  
  
" Not even a little?"  
  
Sanzo shook his head grimly. Goku and Gojyo exchanged looks before staring at Hakkai. Now that three pairs of eyes were focused on his head, Hakkai turned.  
  
"What are you all staring at?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Why???"  
  
* THWACK *  
  
Goku rubbed his head as he transferred his glare unto Sanzo, who was calmly keeping the harisen. "That's TWICE today!!!"  
  
"Urusai." To Hakkai, "Keep your eyes on the roa."  
  
*SCREEEECH* * BANG *  
  
"It's a youkai, isn't it?"  
  
Sanzo peered over the windscreen. "Plural."  
  
"Alright!" Gojyo said, with his trademark smirk, "Let's kick some youkai butt!!!!"  
  
"Ewww."  
  
"Shut up, saru."  
  
Sanzo pulled out his Smith and Wessons. Goku produced his Nyoibou out of thin air. The shakujou mysteriously appeared in Gojyo's hand. They struck a pose, until.  
  
"Er, Hakkai?"  
  
"Nani? Oh." Hakkai hurriedly snapped out of his reverie, gathered a ki ball and joined the pose.  
  
The youkai sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hey! Appreciate the pose! It's gonna be the last thing you'll ever see."  
  
"I can't believe they didn't like the pose! We've been working on it for years."  
  
"They are the BAD GUYS!!!! They're not supposed to like the pose!"  
  
"Still.."  
  
* THWACK* *THWACK *  
  
" BAKASARU!!! Stop it about the pose and ATTACK!!!!!"  
  
Mutter. ".corrupted monk." seeing a flash of the harisen from nowhere, "Alright, alright!"  
  
The youkai sweat-dropped even more. That is, until a powerful ki ball went slamming right into one of them, knocking him down. When he didn't get up, the youkais growled menacingly and charged.  
  
Just as the Sanzo-ikkou charged.  
  
BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM. Click. Click.  
  
"Shit." Sanzo shook his gun in irritation. "Out of bullets. Again." The youkais, sensing defenselessness, leapt unto the monk, almost tasting their victory.  
  
"MAKAI TENJO!!!!"  
  
The power of the sutra lashed out and swept over the youkais. Where it passed, there were only ashes left.  
  
Sanzo calmly took out a row of spare bullets and proceeded to reload his gun.  
  
Meanwhile. *SWISH * *CLANG * "AHA! ANOTHER DOWN!!!!!"  
  
"What? Only one? Hah! I've done three!"  
  
"WHAT??? With that 'toothpick' of yours?"  
  
"Oh, you wanna try???"  
  
*SWISH *  
  
"HAKKAI!!!! Watch where you're aiming!!!!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen." Hakkai sent another ki ball blasting into another youkai, who didn't even had a chance.  
  
"Eh, where's Sanzo?"  
  
BLAM BLAM  
  
"Ah! There he is..SANZO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN????"  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Spluttering. "I could handle this all on my own." BLAM BLAM. Gojyo froze as Sanzo shot just behind him. A heavy thud was heard. "OK, OK, sankyuu.."  
  
"Just keep fighting." BLAM BLAM BLAM.  
  
* THWOCK* *THUNK *  
  
" HAH! ANOTHER youkai!" *jump * *swing * *THUK * "Another one." *THU.* *SWOOSH * "HAKKAI!!!!! That one was MINE!!!!"  
  
"Ahaha."  
  
"And stop that!"  
  
*THONK * *SWISH * *BLAM BLAM* *SWOOSH *  
  
All the youkai were soon defeated. As they lay on the ground, the last vestige of air leaving them, the Sanzo-ikkou once struck a pose. Again.  
  
"Come, we move now."  
  
"What???? But all that fighting has made me hungry.."  
  
"Bakasaru! Do you see a restaurant anywhere???"  
  
wails. "Starving.."  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
"Itai.."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At the poor, innocent, unsuspecting rest house they had stopped at for the night.  
  
Gojyo snickered wickedly as he drew something out of his pocket. A brand new deck of playing cards.  
  
"Who's up for poker?"  
  
Like magic, Sanzo and Goku appeared, already seated on the floor, Sanzo with sake, Goku with..half the kitchen stash.  
  
Hakkai was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Hakkai?" Hakkai's head popped in at the door.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Gojyo grinned and shuffled the cards enticingly. "Don't you wanna."  
  
"I think I'll give it a miss." Hakkai's head disappeared from sight. Gojyo dropped the cards in shock. Goku's mouthful (or rather, plateful) of food, paused on it's way to his mouth. Sanzo's cup slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor, spilling sake.  
  
"Hakkai." Gojyo gasped.  
  
"Refusing." Sanzo murmured.  
  
"Gambling?" Goku finished in wide-eyed amazement. Silence. Goku's food, being very unstable, fell to the ground as well, landing with a splat.  
  
That was it. Something was up with Hakkai. He'd sensed it since in the morning but had dismissed it, thinking it a private problem. But this was too much. Hakkai had never, ever turned down gambling before.  
  
"Alright." Sanzo got up. "I have to go to the restroom." He shot a glare at the other two. "I expect you two to remain here. Understood?"  
  
Mumbled assents. Sanzo considered the possibility of the two sarus following him. Ah well, that was a risk he'd have to take.  
  
Silently sliding open the door, he stepped out into the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hakkai was sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking up and out of the window at the full moon that night. Ah, Kanan. if only you were here.He sighed wistfully. Of course she wasn't here with him; she would never be. In one corner of the bed, Hakuryuu was long asleep, curled up into a small ball.  
  
The whole day had been a living nightmare for Cho Hakkai. He felt drained and sad, a rare emotion for him nowadays, but this was one of those times.  
  
He was quite sure Sanzo had suspected something. Heck, he'd probably had suspected a million times today. Hakkai had put on a show he hoped would throw them off track. This wasn't something he was planning to share.  
  
He wondered how the others felt about him. They had never discussed it; too much running doesn't give you much time to trust. Did they resent him? He wouldn't know, couldn't ever know. He sighed deeply.  
  
Click. Hakkai froze as the sound of a very familiar gun being loaded rang clear through the stillness.  
  
Sanzo???  
  
"Where's Hakkai?"  
  
"I am Hakkai."  
  
"I meant the real one. Not some imposter." Footsteps, coming nearer, approaching him. "What have you done to him?"  
  
"I AM the real Hakkai." Hakkai was getting too nervous for his own liking. In the darkness, his voice squeaked out. The footsteps paused.  
  
"Oh, really? The real Hakkai wouldn't stop smiling without any reason to do so. The real Hakkai wouldn't wake up late. The real Hakkai." Sanzo punctuated his words carefully and deliberately, "Would. Not. Resist. Gambling."  
  
"But."  
  
"You have something to say?"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
The cold steel of the gun's barrel cocked against his skull. "I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
For one very terrifying moment, Hakkai was afraid. Afraid that Sanzo really did believe he was an enemy youkai in disguise. Afraid that Sanzo would shoot him without ever knowing the truth. He shut his eyes.  
  
.Just as two dark shapes leapt out of the shadows and grabbed Sanzo's gun hand at the same time.  
  
"You CAN'T shoot Hakkai!!!!"  
  
"Sanzo, are you CRAZY????"  
  
Sanzo's face was hidden in dark shadows. Suddenly.  
  
*TWHACK* *THWACK*  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STAYING IN THE ROOM?????"  
  
Gojyo huffed slightly. "We have a perfectly good explanation. We were just.er.."  
  
"Looking for food."  
  
"Ah yes..what???" Gojyo glared at Goku. " Bakasaru! What kind of excuse is THAT?????"  
  
"But it is perfectly reasonable."  
  
Snort. "Looking for food. You little saru!!!!.."  
  
The vein in Sanzo's forehead was throbbing dangerously.  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
"BAKA!!!! How dare you disobey my ORDERS!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, if we hadn't 'disobeyed your orders', Hakkai would probably be DEAD by now!!!!!"  
  
"Did you think I was really going to SHOOT HIM???? I was just trying to scare the truth out of him!!!!"  
  
"It seemed awfully real."  
  
A light dawned in Gojyo's eyes.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Nande yo?"  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Slowly, Goku's eyes began to shine with understanding.  
  
"This means."  
  
"You'll never shoot us no matter how many times you threaten to!!!! We won't have to fear."  
  
BLAM. Right beside Gojyo's right shoulder. Gojyo's eyes traveled from the hole in the wall to his heart. "OK, shutting up."  
  
Hakkai sweat-dropped. Goku and Gojyo plopped down on the bed as Sanzo took out a cigarette. Gojyo's eyes brightened.  
  
"Can I."  
  
"No."  
  
"But."  
  
"You don't deserve it."  
  
"I have the lighter."  
  
".Fine." Gojyo grinned in victory. Soon, they were all seated on the bed, Gojyo and Sanzo smoking, Goku wishing he had brought his food along (and that his head didn't hurt so much) and Hakkai continuing gazing out of the window.  
  
Gojyo blew out cigarette smoke before asking, "So, Hakkai, what IS wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
More smoking. "Hakkai.."  
  
Sigh. Hakkai turned to face the closest thing he had to friends. "I'm.I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid of dying perhaps?"  
  
* THWACK*  
  
"Itai."  
  
Hakkai sighed again. His words came out in a mumble.  
  
"Hah? I can't hear you! Speak up!"  
  
* PAK*  
  
"OI!!!" Goku glared at Gojyo. "What was THAT for???"  
  
"You DO NOT disturb him until he wants to talk." Hakkai glanced up at the red-haired, red-eyed demon he had come to consider 'friend'. At the golden-eyed boy he had come to regard with affection. Even at the cool, aloof monk whom he had come to know quite well. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I.I am afraid of losing your friendship."  
  
Silence. Hakkai, who had been looking at his feet as he confessed, took enough heart to sneak a peek at his fellow youkai (and man)'s faces. All (including Sanzo) were wearing expressions of stunned surprise.  
  
"OK.." Goku said slowly and clearly, "Why don't we start at the beginning.."  
  
Hakkai had barely any time to reply to this when the window Hakkai had been staring at only moments earlier exploded into tiny fragments of glass as youkais swarmed through the window.  
  
"Ooh, houseguests!!!" Goku said enthusiastically.  
  
"Lousy timing." Sanzo drew out his gun.  
  
"You do know it is very rude to barge in without knocking on the door first," Gojyo summoned his shakujou. "For that, you must pay."  
  
"." Hakkai sweat-dropped. Once again, the three of them went into their pose. Once again, they were met with blank stares.  
  
"You know, this pose isn't intimidating them at all.."  
  
"You think???"  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't we."  
  
* THWACK* THWACK*  
  
"WILL YOU SARUS PAY ATTENTION TO THE MATTER AT HAND??????"  
  
" WHAT??? So now our image isn't important????"  
  
"HAKKAI!!!!" Yes, and once again, Hakkai ran (rather reluctantly) to join the pose.  
  
Again, the enemy youkai sweat-dropped. But this time, Sanzo made the first move.  
  
BLAM. A youkai fell dead, his lifeblood oozing out of his body. His fellow youkais stared at him, then at Sanzo, coolly blowing away the smoke from the barrel of his gun. Deliberately, he dropped his cigarette on the floor and squashed it with his slipper.  
  
One thing registered in the youkais' minds: That monk had just killed one of them. Already. Snarling, they charged.  
  
"So Hakkai." BLAM BLAM "What were you saying?" BLAM  
  
* SWOOSH* I felt afraid that." *duck* *SWOOSH* *BOOM* ".you would all resent." *kick* *punch* *youkai groans* ".my unusual luck so." *SWOOSH* *BOOM* ".much that you would begin." * DOK* *punch* "..to resent me."  
  
"WHAT????" Gojyo yelled over swings at the enemy youkai, all of who seemed intent only on Sanzo. "Sheesh, you'd think they loved him or something.." *swing * *SLICE*  
  
"That's ridiculous!" yelled Goku, taking aim at an unsuspecting youkai's head who was glaring (surprise, surprise) at Sanzo. *THUNK* "We DO NOT envy your winning streak." *jumps to avoid being punched* " OK, OK, so we do, a little but not in." *THOCK* ".that way!!!!"  
  
"You'll always be." Gojyo called over slices, *SLICE* *ZING* "Our comrade." * pulls back crescent blade* " As long as you live!!!"  
  
Hakkai grinned; the first real grin that day. "So if." *SWOOSH * "I die?" *BOOM*  
  
Gojyo shrugged. "To baaaaadd.." He ducked as a sizzling green ki ball narrowly missed his head. "HAKKAI!!! Why are you aimi." A hideous scream from behind him followed by a thud caused him to turn. "Oh."  
  
"Hakkai." Hakkai turned to see Sanzo, still calmly shooting youkais as if at a picnic.  
  
"Hai?" *duck* and comes up to face Sanzo, who was still looking perfectly calm.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"WHAT GAVE YOU SUCH A STUPID IDEA???? It wouldn't be those two sarus now would it.." Both ducked to avoid a swinging crescent blade as its very miffed owner recalled it.  
  
"SANZO!!!! I am insulted! I am outraged!!!! I am." BLAM. A youkai sneaking up behind Gojyo was instantly put to rest. ".not returning the favor.."  
  
"SANZO!!!!" Goku whined over the very, very painful thwacks he was giving the youkais around him, " That is soooo MEAN of you! Accusing an innocent person of." * THUK * " Doing something he didn't." *WHACK* "Sigh. I'm sooo hungry.." *disarms youkai* "Hmm.." Ponders. "I wonder..would youkais taste good if they were grilled with oil or deep-fried with celery or maybe broiled.." His golden eyes took on a hungry look as he licked his lips. Nearby youkais began edging away from Goku nervously. None of them wanted to end up in his stomach..  
  
Goku noticed them creeping away. "HEY!!!! DON'T RUN AWAAAYY.."  
  
That was it. The youkais gave up all pretense of sneaking and began openly running. Out of the corner of their eyes, they could see a redhead swinging a shakujou very dangerously.  
  
Better him then the insane kid who wanted to eat them.  
  
"So." Hakkai ventured cautiously, punching a youkai out of commission, "You don't really."  
  
"Only sarus." BLAM BLAM "keep grudges."  
  
"So Sanzo." Goku called from the corner where he was still chasing hapless youkais for his 'experiment', "How about that time when you and Kougaiji .  
  
BLAM. Goku froze, giving the youkais a very much-needed headstart to run away. "Sou ka.."  
  
"As I was." BLAM BLAM "saying." BLAM "Hakkai, stop walking around looking like a." BLAM BLAM "sick puppy. Understood?"  
  
Hakkai grinned widely. "Hai." Blasting away an advancing youkai, eager on putting as much distance between him and Goku as possible, he felt.free. Freer than he had felt in many a day. And unbelievably peaceful.  
  
BLAM *SOOK* As the last youkai staggered and fell, relieved at his way of death, Goku sighed wistfully. Oh well, eating youkais might not agree with his stomach anyway..  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou struck their pose. Again. But this time, Hakkai didn't hesitate to join in. As ridiculous as it may look, the pose symbolized the unity of the group as one. It showed their ties as brothers, comrades. friends.  
  
But only in Hakkai's mind anyway.  
  
"I say we change this pose. It looks unbelievably stupid."  
  
*THWACK* *THWA-* Sanzo stopped in mid-thwack as footsteps were heard on the stairs. Immediately assuming battle stance, all of them tensed as someone entered the room.  
  
As he crossed the threshold, several highly dangerous weapons were pointed at him, close enough to kill with one deft stroke. The figure froze.  
  
All relaxed as they saw it was the innkeeper.  
  
After the initial shock of almost dying had flown away, the innkeeper's eyes swelled to twice their size as he took in the 'condition' of the room.  
  
Curtains were ripped into shreds, furniture was destroyed, and the bed (if it can still be called a bed) was smashed beyond all recognition.  
  
Where the Sanzo-ikkou saw victory, he saw a big, BIG loss of profit in the coming month. He opened his mouth.  
  
And screamed. The sound pierced the air as the Sanzo-ikkou covered their ears to drown out the noise.  
  
"Why do you think he's screaming?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
" I can't believe it!!!" Gojyo complained bitterly as they drove away from the inn and the prying eyes of the other people in the inn. Behind them, through a broken window, one could see a pile of rubble where a guest room had once been. " He actually demanded us to PAY for that!!! After we saved his lousy inn from being invaded by youkais!!!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goku chimed in unanimously. "They didn't even give us food."  
  
"But, you have to admit, we DID attract the youkai there." Hakkai, ever the voice of reason. Outraged spluttering.  
  
"What the."  
  
"How could you."  
  
"Accuse us."  
  
"youkai."  
  
"Urusei."  
  
".astounded."  
  
".can't believe."  
  
"Hakkai."  
  
"Urusei."  
  
"No food."  
  
"Still can't believe."  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
" URUSENDAYO!!!"  
  
" Droopy-eyed, antisocialist."  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"Corrupted monk."  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"Unfeeling."  
  
BLAM BLAM. Instant silence. Sanzo blew the smoke away from his gun before keeping it. He continued staring at the scenery, which wasn't much, just a few trees here and there.  
  
Truth was, he was also feeling more than a little disgruntled about the innkeeper's insistence that they pay. After all, they DID save his inn, didn't they?  
  
Life is more important than your furniture, right?  
  
Obviously not to the man.  
  
Gojyo had argued, Goku had whined (though mostly about food), Hakkai had reasoned. Even he had given that innkeeper the most scathing look possible.  
  
The man must be made of iron.  
  
How he had itched to pull out the harisen and give the man a couple of good thwacks on the head. He had controlled the urge with all the willpower in his body.  
  
How Goku and Gojyo had paid for the man's mule-headedness that morning.  
  
Come to think of it, it WAS also partly the two sarus fault, giving him so many excuses to vent his anger upon them.  
  
They had to pay the man after all. Sanzo had to take out the Gold credit card again.  
  
The Aspects won't be happy.  
  
Serves them right for saddling him with three youkais capable of causing mass destruction anywhere.  
  
Sanzo looked over at Hakkai, driving along with that too-familiar irritating smile of his.  
  
At least one of them got something out of the events these past few days.  
  
Sanzo thought about all the things, predicaments and trouble the four of them had been through. He thought of how they always (somehow) manage to squeeze out of whatever hot soup they were in.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, Sanzo had grown rather fond of his 'servants'. He was beginning to trust them more than he did anyone else.  
  
An indignant yell broke through his thoughts.  
  
"BAKASARU!!!! THAT WAS MY BUN!!!!"  
  
"But I'm starving.."  
  
"BAKAYARO!!!"  
  
"ERO GOKIBURI!!"  
  
An oh-so-familiar throb appeared yet once more in Sanzo's forehead. Hakkai, noticing the sign, tried to prevent head clashing (or rather, head- thwacking) by saying to the other two,  
  
"Maa maa, minasan. It's only a bun."  
  
Two incredulous and outraged stares met him.  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN, 'ONLY A BUN'? It was supposed to be my midday snack!!!!"  
  
"I can't believe you could say that about a bun, Hakkai. I mean, grain is a very essential part of the food group and buns are made of grain so."  
  
"Ahaha." Hakkai laughed nervously before turning back to his driving. "Forget I said anything."  
  
Well, he tried.  
  
"I STILL can't believe you ATE it!!! BAKASARU!!!"  
  
"ERO KAP."  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK* * THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
"U. RU. SEN. DA. YOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"Geez, Sanzo, don't need to get so stressed out."  
  
BLAM BLAM BLAM  
  
Complete silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night.(yes, in another of those poor, platonic, innocent guesthouses who never saw it coming.)  
  
Sanzo was smoking moodily by the window, Goku was stuffing his face with food and Hakkai was fondling Hakuryuu. Gojyo was reading through one of his favorite magazines that featured sexy women on the covers.  
  
A short, peaceful silence ensued as all were busy in their various occupations.  
  
A very short, peaceful silence.  
  
All of them looked up at each other at the same time, with hidden meanings in their eyes. Gojyo spoke for all of them.  
  
"Who wants to gamble?"  
  
Swiftly, a circle was formed in the center of the room and the cards, pulled out of thin air dealt out. The various players snatched them up and surveyed them with strained intensity.  
  
The game had begun.  
  
14 games later..  
  
"HAKKAI!!!! How DO you always win at this???" Goku groaned as he threw his cards away from him, giving the floor an almighty thump, scaring the occupants below as plaster fell from the ceiling. Gojyo muttered under his breath. Sanzo just throbbed away.  
  
In short, the same scene was repeating itself all over again.  
  
But this time, Hakkai smiled. For now he knew, no matter what happened ( and how many poker games he won), they wouldn't never forsake him. Resent him, yes, a little but they had made it rather clear that they wouldn't be leaving him behind anytime soon.  
  
Once again, Gojyo gathered up the cards, shuffled them and distributed them. Once again, the players checked their cards.  
  
"Geh! Nineteen," Goku sighed in frustration.  
  
"Hah! Twenty!" Gojyo smirked over his cards.  
  
"Che," Sanzo took a long drag of his cigarette, "Twenty-one." Groans. Another thump, courtesy of Gojyo, which caused more than a little chaos downstairs. He shot Hakkai, who was still concealing his cards, a look.  
  
"Go on, whatcha got? Wait," he held up a hand to his forehead, exaggerating a reading-your-mind action, " A jack and an Ace. Probably Spades. Right?"  
  
Yaru yaru desu ne," Hakkai sighed heavily and shook his head, "You got one of them right though." He finally revealed his hand. There was a Jack, spades. But the other card was a diamond four.  
  
Hakkai had gotten fourteen.  
  
Cards fell from grips as three very-incredulous stares fastened upon a disappointed-looking Hakkai. Three pairs of eyes simultaneously transferred their gazes unto the cards, in black and red. Hakkai had lost.  
  
They were at a loss for words.  
  
Gojyo was the first to speak, "Hakkai.Are you.are you alright?"  
  
Hakkai gave him a half-hearted smile. "I'll be fine. But I've been better."  
  
Goku leaned over and patted Hakkai's shoulder a little gingerly, unsure of what he should do. "Don't worry, Hakkai. You'll be fine." Brief hesitation. " Do you. want my bun?"  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai cast stunned looks at each other, at Goku, then at the partly eaten bun in amazement. Even Sanzo couldn't hide his look of stunned surprise, almost dropping his cigarette onto the floor. Goku had shut his eyes tightly, holding the bun as far away from him as it could get.  
  
"But Goku," Hakkai said, "It's.it's yours."  
  
"Take it."  
  
"But."  
  
"BAKA!! Just TAKE IT!!!"  
  
Hesitantly, Hakkai reached out and touched the bun as one would touch a sacred relic. Goku had never given up a bun. Not willingly, anyway. Goku, impatient and unable to take it any longer, shoved the bun unto Hakkai's hands with an impatient gesture. Hakkai just stared at the bun  
  
Goku had just given up a bun. To him. Goku.  
  
"Er, Hakkai?"  
  
"Nande yo?" Hakkai was still trying to process what had just happened  
  
"Aren't you going to, I don't know, EAT IT???"  
  
Dutifully, Hakkai bit into the bun. It tasted a little stale and crumbly. But to Hakkai, it was wonderful.  
  
"A.arigato, Goku."  
  
Goku waved the thanks away dismissively. "That's OK."  
  
"Hakkai." Hakkai turned to see Sanzo smoking. His hair concealed his face. His hand moved towards Hakkai; Hakkai began to flinch, almost already seeing the harisen.  
  
And landed on his shoulder. Hakkai blinked once, twice; of all reactions, this wasn't one he was expecting.  
  
"You will win the next game." The words were almost like a command as Sanzo chucked the cards over to Gojyo. "Shuffle."  
  
"Hai." As Gojyo picked up the cards, Hakuryuu, who had been all this while curled up in a corner climbed into Hakkai's lap. Hakkai stroked him absently as he thought about the three people sitting in front of him.  
  
Gojyo.  
  
Goku.  
  
Sanzo.  
  
His fellow fighters. His gambling partners.  
  
His friends.  
  
Hakuryuu poked up his head in interest as he saw something peeking out of Hakkai's sleeve. Nudging it with his nose, he caught Hakkai's attention. Seeing the offending object, he casually looked at it.  
  
Before pushing it back down his sleeve. Hakuryuu caught sight of the 'thing' as Hakkai's fingers pushed it out of sight.  
  
It was a card.  
  
Ace of Spades.  
  
Hakuryuu looked at his master in mild curiosity. Hakkai just smiled as Gojyo started dealing the cards.  
  
Sometimes, the best way to win was to lose.  
  
~*~* THE END *~*~ 


	3. The Day Sanzo Lost His Harisen:Part 1

Mosh-moshi!! Sorry I took so long to update but I have exams. The only reason this is up is coz I've written this part in advance so am just typing it out as fast as I can. So if there are any mistakes, just tell me, and I'll try to sort it out.  
  
In this second installment of this series, we get to see what happens when our resident Bad Priest loses his harisen. Don't ask where the idea popped out from; it just did. Methinks it was buried under heaps of algebra and vowels and maps of South East Asia then just dug itself out of the mess.  
  
And so we have this, Part One of The Day Sanzo Lost His Harisen. Happy reading!!!  
  
The Day Sanzo Lost His Harisen(Part 1)  
  
"Is that the next town, Hakkai?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh goody!! Are there any restaurants there?"  
  
"Are there any sexy chicks there?"  
  
Indignantly, "Hey! I asked first!!!"  
  
"Bakasaru! My question is more important than yours!!!"  
  
"Urusei."  
  
"Whatcha mean, 'your question is more important'??? Food is important too!!!"  
  
Scoffs. "To your stomach maybe!!"  
  
"Now, now, minasan, calm down, both of you. I'm sure there's plenty of food and good-looking girls there."  
  
"Oh so NOW you're more IMPORTANT than me."  
  
"I'd very well say so!!!!"  
  
"Urusei."  
  
"Bakayaro!!!"  
  
"Ero keijun!!!"  
  
"Calm dow-"  
  
"BAKASARU!!!!"  
  
"ERO-"  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
"URUSEI!!!!"  
  
"Itai." The noise subsided with grumbles and mutters. Sanzo grunted and resumed watching the road. Not like there was anything to see anyway. Just a few bare trees or so. Moodily, he fingered the sutra. Hakkai, noticing the slight gesture, turned slightly.  
  
"Something bothering you, Sanzo?"  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road." Hakkai shrugged; Sanzo was, after all always like that, and kept driving. Sanzo continued staring out of the window when.  
  
"Saru!!! What do you think you're DOING???"  
  
"Finding my hidden stash of buns."  
  
Splutter. "Buns??? BUNS??? In JEEP??? You must be." Goku triumphantly produced a rather worn-out sack bag that bulged prospectively. "If you give me one of those buns, I won't.I'll.ah heck, gimme one of those!."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because.Ah hell, never mind why!!!" Snatch. Bun in Goku's hands disappear.  
  
"Wha.ERO KAPPA!!!"  
  
"BAKA."  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING QUIET???"  
  
"Ahaha."  
  
Glare enough to kill a youkai. Hakkai immediately turned back to watching the road. Something told him it'd be safer.  
  
Or not. Hakkai's amazingly-acute vision that could see things a mile away just seemed to have overlooked the figure right in his path.  
  
*BLANG*  
  
"It never fails to amaze me, Hakkai, how you ALWAYS manage to run into youkais EVERY TIME YOU DRIVE!!!!"  
  
"Gomenasai.."  
  
The youkais snarled as the Sanzo-ikkou climbed out of Jeep, who instantly changed into Hakuryuu, who flew away to a nice spot to watch all the action.  
  
And the laughs.  
  
Goku and Gojyo stuck a pose together, weapons looking menacingly sharp, dangerous expressions on their faces, both crouched in a lethal position.  
  
"Youkai, your time has COME!!!!"  
  
"Say goodbye to all you've ever known!!!!"  
  
"This handsome face will be the LAST thing you ever SEE!!!!!"  
  
Snort. "Handsome face. Please."  
  
"Do you have something against the way I look??."  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
"URUSENDAYO BAKANE!!!!"  
  
"Itai." Goku and Gojyo muttered audibly as they prepared to use their deadly weapons.  
  
Just as Hakkai brought down the last youkai. Dead bodies scattered all around him, he calmly picked his way out of the mess and smiled cheerfully. "All done."  
  
"Sanzo nodded. "Yosh." Shooting the two hapless youkais he called his 'servants' a glare capable of raising the dead (which it didn't, thankfully),he climbed back into Hakuryuu, transformed back into Jeep, Hakkai right behind him.  
  
Goku and Gojyo's jaws were practically touching the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The innkeeper shook his head. "Sorry, No more rooms." He carefully crossed his fingers behind his back. Normally, he would welcome any prospect of making money.  
  
Normally.  
  
But the Sanzo-ikkou had gained.quite a reputation of destroying part of every inn they'd been into and terrorizing the tenants there. The warnings spread like wildfire; innkeepers all having wagging tongues and a love for gossip.  
  
Hakkai shrugged and smiled. "That's OK. We'll just have to find somewhere else. Arigato Gonzaimasu." His rather resigned yet still pleasant expression almost caused the innkeeper to soften. He hadn't the heart to tell him that no other inn would accept them there. He was on the verge of giving in and letting them room there.  
  
Just as a blur of movement grabbed his shoulders and shook him until every bone in his body rattled. " Are you sure there NO FOOD either????"  
  
The innkeeper muttered something before practically throwing the whole lot of them out of his inn. Once outside.  
  
"Bakasaru!!! Why did you do that for???"  
  
Wails. "Hungry."  
  
Snort. "What's new."  
  
"ERO GOKIBURI!!!!"  
  
"BAKASARU WITH A BOTTOMLESS STOMACH!!!!"  
  
"ERO KAPPA!!!!"  
  
"Maa maa, minasan."  
  
"BAKAYARO."  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
"URUSEI!!!!"  
  
The innkeeper, hearing the yells outside, sagged against the door with a palpating heart. Making the Holy Mother Mary Cross over his chest, he sighed.  
  
Thank goodness he hadn't taken them in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night.  
  
A blazing fire was burning as Sanzo sat near it, smoking. They had decided to camp on the outskirts of a forest. Gojyo had gone hunting for food in the nearby forest along with Hakkai.  
  
Of Goku, he had no clue. Oh well.  
  
THUD  
  
A muffled yet solid sound was heard somewhere faintly in the woods. Strange, but it sounded like a sound the Nyoibou would make.  
  
"Sanzo!!!" A faint cry was enough to make Sanzo jump right up unto his feet, Smith and Wesson's in one hand, harisen in the other. Why the harisen he didn't know, but he supposed it was a split reflex his body was very used to.  
  
"Sanzo!!!" Sanzo pointed the gun at the direction the sound was coming from with deadly accuracy. He knew he wouldn't miss; he had never missed yet, unless it was intentional to scare to two sarus into silence. He wondered why Goku still wasn't back from wherever he was yet. He wasn't too concerned about Gojyo and Hakkai; the two of them should be able to watch each other's back. Besides, they were older and wiser than Goku. Hakkai was, anyway.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about the saru.  
  
What if some animal had decided that he would be a nice tasty morsel as a bedtime snack?  
  
Sanzo didn't even want to consider the possibility.  
  
A dark shape appeared from the shadow of the woods. A stout, big shadow. Sanzo aimed his gun right at it, robes flying in the wind.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't take another step." The figure paused. Then.  
  
"Sanzo (grunt), I could really (oof) use some help here.You pointing that (grunt) gun at me isn't really(uhh) helpful!!!"  
  
"Goku??" Now that Sanzo could see the shape properly, silhouetted in the moonlight, he could just make out Goku, hunched over, carrying a huge animal in his back. A dead animal.  
  
A bear.  
  
Sanzo almost dropped his gun as Goku, heaving and grunting, dumped the heavy carcass beside the fire before smiling up at Sanzo expectantly.  
  
"He'll do for dinner, won't he, Sanzo?" Silence. "Sanzo?"  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"WHO TOLD YOU TO GO HUNTING WITHOUT TELLING ME???"  
  
"Itai!!" Goku clutched his head upon which a huge lump was growing and glared at Sanzo balefully. "What's wrong about being concerned for dinner?"  
  
"Hakkai and Gojyo are out hunting for dinner, bakasaru!!!"  
  
Snort. "They'll probably bring back rabbits; I saw a million of them running around."  
  
"Oh, and rabbits ARE NOT FOOD???"  
  
"Correction." Goku held up one finger. "Rabbits are NOT ENOUGH food."  
  
Throb throb.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"Ow." Just as Gojyo and Hakkai came back.  
  
Carrying a couple of rabbits.  
  
Then they caught sight of the bear.  
  
I'm guessing nobody wants coney for dinner."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the bear meat was finished, three quarters of it by Goku, who was still happily sucking on the last remnants of his dinner, Hakkai stamped out the fire, careful not to let any sparks fly to the nearby trees. A forest fire was the last thing they need.  
  
Even massive weapons capable of killing youkais would be useless in fires. So, Hakkai, ever practical, decided to use the age-old motto, 'Preventing is better than stopping."  
  
It had never failed him yet.  
  
Gojyo, fiddling with an unlit cigarette, was sitting in his corner of the Jeep in a deep sulk.  
  
"How that saru could bring down a bear is beyond me...."  
  
"Oh, come on, Gojyo. He could bring down a youkai."  
  
Glare. "That's different, Hakkai. A youkai is not a bear. Or a tiger. Or a wild beast waiting only to pick on your bones then play scales with them."  
  
"Why don't you just accept it, Gojyo? Goku brought back dinner. Is it that hard to believe?"  
  
"But a bear."  
  
Understanding dawned in Hakkai's eyes. "Gojyo, you don't have to be jealous of Goku; we would have done the same in his place."  
  
"Jealous??? Me??? THE handsome, suave Gojyo" Puh-lease, Hakkai, spare me the humor."  
  
"He's confessed; he's definitely jealous." Goku smirked a little.  
  
"Shut up, saru."  
  
"Biida!" Goku stuck out his tongue at Gojyo perversely.  
  
"Oh, so now you want to pick on my nerves." *SHING* Shakujou materializes. " I warn you; you are picking on the wrong youkai."  
  
"Oh yeah?" *CHIAK* Nyoibou appears. "Bring it on!"  
  
*Fwap* Harisen appears.  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
"URUSENDAYO!!! AND KEEP THOSE TOYS!!!"  
  
Outraged spluttering.  
  
"Toy??? TOY??? My SHAKUJOU???"  
  
"My NYOIBOU???"  
  
"You'd better watch it, monk, you're walking on a very, very fine line here."  
  
BLAM BLAM  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
Sanzo kept his gun and harisen just as Hakkai curled up in the driver's seat.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Muttered replies. He closed his eyes. Soon, all they heard was soft, steady breathing.  
  
Sanzo grunted. " I suggest you sarus get some sleep. We move first thing in the morning." Gojyo and Goku climbed into their respective seat before settling themselves into comfortable position. Of course, there was a little.inconvenience.  
  
"Baka! Get your foot away from me!!!"  
  
You get you hand off my stomach first!!!"  
  
"Your fist."  
  
*THWACK* *THWACK*  
  
"Urusei!!!"  
  
Grumbles. Then silence.  
  
It wasn't long before all four of the Jeep's occupants were asleep.  
  
It wasn't long before a lousy band of youkais snuck up on them through the woods.  
  
It wasn't long for them to come up with the idea to steal the sutra from the monk and split him between themselves. After all, they all wanted immortality.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
As soon as a particularly bold youkai ventured close cautiously to touch the sutra, a hand shot out and grabbed his hand in an iron-vice grip. A pair of smoldering, purple eyes were the last things he saw.  
  
BLAM. The youkais shudder in sympathy for their fallen companion. Then, abandoning all plans for surprising the Sanzo-ikkou, they came out of hiding and jumped towards the Jeep.  
  
Sanzo calmly put a bullet into each one of them.  
  
Many fell, lifeless to the gound but still some stood,still determined to kill the monk.  
  
Heck, these youkais just didn't know when to give up, do they?  
  
Just as a youkai came close enough to actually touching Sanzo, a green ki ball slammed into his stomach, pushing him back with it's sheer force before exploding, taking the youkai along with it.  
  
Something told Sanzo it wouldn't be heading to Heaven anytime soon.  
  
Turning, he saw Hakkai, his face lit up by the glow of the ki ball in his hand.  
  
It didn't look as pleasant as it did before.  
  
A crescent blade swung through the air, slicing into a youkai just as a red, gold-topped staff jammed into the stomach of yet another, disabling it. Sanzo glared at his 'servants'.  
  
"What took you sarus so long?"  
  
"Why thank you, Sanzo, for thanking me oh-so-nicely for actually coming to your aid."  
  
Another glare, as dangerous as the one before.  
  
"Yosh, yosh."  
  
"Hakkai?"  
  
"Nande yo?"  
  
"Start driving."  
  
"Hai." Hakkai complied readily, starting up the Jeep. As it roared off, no one noticed the piece of wood-and-paper lying on the ground, fallen out in the midst of the battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!." Goku wailed as if chanting a mantra.  
  
"You just ate a WHOLE bear yesterday, keijun!"  
  
"That was yesterday! I'm hungry NOW."  
  
"Bottomless stomach."  
  
"..WHAT WAS THAT???"  
  
"I SAID, BOTTOMLESS STOMOCH, YOU DEAF SARU!!!"  
  
"NANI!!! ERO GOKIBURI!!!"  
  
"BAKAYARO!!!!."  
  
Sanzo's forehead was beginning to take on a steady beat. He reached into his robes, fingers poised to draw out the harisen.  
  
And found nothing.  
  
Nothing at all. Just empty space.  
  
He frowned slightly. That couldn't be; he always kept his harisen up his sleeves so that it would be easy to draw out at any time. He began digging around his sleeves, telling himself it was BOUND to be in there somewhere.  
  
Gojyo noticed Sanzo's rather.agitated actions and smirked. "Whoa, Sanzo. Feeling a little frisky today?"  
  
A mutter. More digging. And total ignorance to Gojyo's raunchy question. Goku paused in mid-wail. Gojyo's eyes were staring at Sanzo as if he'd never seen him before. Even Hakkai turned around to survey Sanzo in complete amazement.  
  
No harisen.  
  
No sign of the harisen at all.  
  
This was something short of a miracle.  
  
Hakkai was so stunned he almost drove right into a nearby tree, only managing to swerve away in the nick of time and almost throwing the occupants of the car right out of their seats.  
  
Still no smoldering glare. No dry words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
And still no harisen.  
  
Hakkai halted the Jeep in order to stare at Sanzo without causing any unfortunate accidents. Then only did Sanzo look up and snapped, "Baka! Keep driving!" before going back to checking and frisking himself frantically.  
  
Goku and Gojyo sat, frozen in the backseat. Only one thought was crossing their already overtaxed minds.  
  
Sanzo hadn't taken out the harisen. He hadn't said his traditional 'Urusei' or 'Urusendayo' or any other scathing remarks.  
  
This could only mean:  
  
Sanzo had gone crazy.  
  
Their arguments had driven Sanzo to the edge of insanity  
  
Hakkai had driven Sanzo to the edge of insanity (Was that even possible?)  
  
Sanzo was being nice (Which was COMPLETELY impossible)  
  
Sanzo had gone insane.  
  
Either way, it did not look good.  
  
They'd reckon too soon.  
  
Even Hakkai jumped in his seat when Sanzo suddenly yelled, "TURN AROUND!!! TURN AROUND NOW!!!!"  
  
"But."  
  
"BAKAS!!!! TURN BACK!!!"  
  
THE Jeep made a 360? turn, screeched and zoomed back in the direction from which they'd come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part II will be up in a bit; sorry for the wait!!! :p (I'll try to update soon) 


End file.
